


Relax your lips; long blonde hair

by valyrian



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valyrian/pseuds/valyrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You used to be a brunette" Sansa pants, breaking apart from Margaery to catch her breath. "Yeah, I dyed it." The blonde answered. "Do you not like it?"</p><p>Sansa responded by burying her face in Margaery’s hair. “No, It’s hot.” She whispered in her ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax your lips; long blonde hair

"You’re so…" Sansa ran her hands through silky hair. "Blonde."

Margaery laughed airily between kisses. Her hands ran down Sansa’s sides and tugged at her skirt. A gasp escaped Sansa’s mouth.

 

A week earlier Sansa was checking her facebook in her childhood bedroom when a “pop!” sounded from the computer. It was a message from Margaery Tyrell, an old friend from high school who she’d befriended on the website a few days earlier. The little green dot indicating she was online caught Sansa’s eye before she read the message.

"Hey! :)"

Sansa bit her lip. She had barely known Margaery back in the day and hadn’t seen her in years. The short brunette had dated Sansa’s brother Robb for a brief period and then disappeared from town after graduating. She’d only hung out with Margaery on several occasions, having been a few years younger than her they rarely ran into each other in the high school hallways. Sansa couldn't guess what she was messaging her about.

Arya walked past Sansa’s open door, stopped, and doubled back to take a running jump on her bed. “Arya, really?” Sansa breathed, making room for her. Arya responded by biting into the apple she was holding.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked, nearly spitting pieces of apple on Sansa’s laptop.

"Trying to figure out what to say to someone."

"Who?" Arya asked, and raised her eyebrows after reading the little name on the screen.

"What?" Sansa questioned. "What is it?"

"Margaery Tyrell, that’s what." Arya replied.

"Yeah, I know. I’m not sure what to say to her, or why she’s talking to me in the first place."

"I think I know…" Arya said, trailing off.

Sansa made an impatient gesture at her younger sister.

"Well, what I heard, after she broke it off with Robb years ago, is…"

"What?!" Sansa exclaimed.

"I heard she’s a lesbian." Arya finished, smiling slightly.

Sansa raised her eyebrows too, returning her gaze to the little message blinking on the screen.

Arya got up to leave. “What are the odds?” She said before taking another bite of her apple and exiting the room.

"Yeah.." Sansa whispered to her computer. "What are the odds…"

 

So now, somehow, Sansa found herself perched on the bathroom sink of a local coffeehouse with Margaery Tyrell’s hands creeping up her skirt. She batted them away lightly. “Someone might come in..”

Margaery flashed what was probably a trademark smile. “Don’t worry, I’ve got a key, I locked the door.” She assured her, returning to the job of kissing Sansa’s stomach.

"How did you-" Sansa started before Margaery’s lips cut her off.

"My brother works here." The blonde answered after a long kiss.

 

It hadn’t taken long for their “catching up over coffee" date to escalate into this. Sansa just thought it was a coincidence that Margery was gay. And visiting town the same time as Sansa. And single. Now Sansa was thinking either Margaery was a stalker or that the stars had aligned to bring them together.

It had started out innocently enough. Just ‘catching up’. Sansa was 23, Margaery 25. Sansa had been living in New York trying to make it as a writer since she left high school, and learned that Margaery lived clear across the country in Los Angeles working in fashion. They were both back in town visiting family like they both do at least yearly, and they both happen to have the same coffee order.

Briefly Margaery told Sansa that she realized she was a lesbian soon after breaking up with Robb. A pause, and then Sansa recounted her coming out when she was 21. “Really? That recent?” Margaery had asked. Something in her voice suggested she had already known. And when Sansa felt a hand on her knee it became apparent that she had.

 

"You used to be a brunette" Sansa pants, breaking apart from Margaery to catch her breath. "Yeah, I dyed it." The blonde answered. "Do you not like it?"

Sansa responded by burying her face in Margaery’s hair. “No, It’s hot.” She whispered in her ear.

"And this.." Margaery started, tugging at some of Sansa’s own hair. "Natural?"

"Yep. I’ve never dyed it." She replied, leaving kisses down Margaery’s neck.

"Don’t. It’s gorgeous." Margaery said before tangling her hands in it and pulling Sansa forward.

They were lost in heat for a few more minutes before Sansa pulled away and licked her lips. “As fun as this is.. don’t you think we could do something a little more…”

"Boring?" Margaery finished. Sansa laughed and that made Margaery lean in again to kiss her open mouthed.

"Normal. See a movie, something." Sansa replied between kisses.

"Aww, you wanna take things slow?" Margaery asked while her hands started to unclasp Sansa’s bra. She stopped and gave Sansa a small smile. "You’re cute."

Sansa fixed her skirt before offering “We could go to the park?”

Margaery laughed again. “I love how you're throwing out these suggestions like I wasn’t just about to unhook your bra and have my way with you in a public bathroom.” And then, “Ok, the park. We can hold hands and look at flowers and I’ll even pick one for you.” She said, leaving a small kiss on Sansa’s cheek that made her blush.

"That’s more like it." Sansa replied before hopping off the sink and pushing Margaery against a wall for one more kiss before leading her out of the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a rough draft of this a while back and decided to spruce it up and post it just because.
> 
> title is from the song "eros" by young the giant.
> 
> for tibby, like always


End file.
